


Parents should not have to bury their children

by Eurydyka_Kaput



Series: The Only Constant Thing is Change [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Funeral, Gen, i hate myself for making this, it kinda says what happened in season 3 but not really, it's sad, it's short, making aus is my coping mechanism, trollhunter!barbara au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydyka_Kaput/pseuds/Eurydyka_Kaput
Summary: Years ago Barbara was chosen as first human Trollhunter. Now not longer a human she is at a funeral. Jim's funeral.





	1. Chapter 1

Parents should not have to bury their children.

 

This thought echoed in her mind through the entire ceremony. She watched as the coffin was placed in the grave right beside her daughter-in-law’s place of enteral rest. They had such a good lives.

 

They wouldn’t be able to if she wouldn’t do what she did. The world would be ruled by Morgana and lost in Enteral Night. What she did was right.

 

But now she would give everything to be human again. She watched her son becoming older and older than her. Wrinkles appearing on his skin while her stone remained the same. She sat beside him while he was dying.

 

Tears poured from her eyes as she wished the amulet would chose anyone else all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Walter has been through a lot in his life.

He survived wars, plagues, witch hunts… He saw suffering, tragedy and death. He has seen people getting murdered, some of them by his own hands. He has seen people living in their own filth and waste. People who back then had very little idea what hygiene meant. He managed to escape when humans hunted his kind, calling them devils and witches.

He could survive anything.

Anything but Barbara’s suffering.

He was there when she found out. He watched her attempt of punching Merlin in the face. Unfortunately he had his magic back. No punches happened.

‘It was your choice, dear.’ wizard said.

Barbara cringed at that. She never had a choice. Not even in the beginning.

He resist the urge to hit that bastard. Walt would not be helpful as a toad.

Seeing her now breaks something in him. Barbara had to watch her son grow older than her and die out of old age.

He knew what she felt. Jim was his son too.

Walt could survive almost anything.

Though he could not watch his wife suffer.

He made a deal. There was a price of course there was. One thing he loved about his true form. That was fine. He would gladly give up his wings for someone he loved.

The deal to turn back time. To make things right. To erase Barbara’s pain.

He watched as light coming from the amulet begun to change. Soon the whole world was nothing but changing light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank moonlit_wings for giving me the idea to connect these two aus. Really, really thank you. You're amazing. :)


End file.
